MLP FanFic Capítulo 6 --Un nuevo potro en Clouds Dales--
by Azmodeo
Summary: Traigo hueva para escribir esto, pero se trata de Rainbow y Scootaloo... y esas madres!


Primero que nada. Se estarán preguntado ¿Por qué coño metiste tan a la fuerza un nuevo personaje? Verán, lo que pasa es que voy a escribir otro Fan Fic acerca de Octavia y Vinyl, y me pareció buena idea que las historias se cruzaran en algún punto, así que si ven algún otro personaje que se metió a la fuerza, ya saben de que va a ser la próxima historia

Capítulo 6 –Un nuevo potro en Clouds Dales—

-Pareces cansada, linda.

Le susurro Rainbow Dash a Scootaloo en el oido.

-Sí, lo estoy, además, no debí de haber bebido tanto… Todavía sigo siendo joven para ciertas cosas…

Le respondió Scootaloo con una voz entre cortada y vacilante debido al exceso de bebida ingerido aquella noche.

-Mejor me voy a la casa…Solo quiero llegar y descansar, tú quédate otro rato.

-Jeje, gracias, pero, en este estado, ¿Estas segura de poder llegar a casa?

-Claro que sí guapa!

Scootaloo le dio un beso en la boca, que por suerte, absolutamente nadie vio.

-¡Pudieron habernos visto!

-Pero no lo hicieron linda, ese es el punto…

-Vale, tienes razón. Oye por cierto, le deje una de mis casas a Octavia, no tenía donde quedarse , así que saliendo la llevaré ahí, no me esperes.

-Lo haré, pero no despierta… Te amo.

-Sigues siendo una niña, no deberías tomar tanto. La próxima … Modérate.

-Sí mamá, me moderareeee—

-Ya vete, anda. Te amo.

Scootaloo se fue tambaleando por la puerta, extendió las alas y se fue volando. Habian pasado ya unas cuantas horas, y las unicas que seguian un poco sobrias eran Applejack, Spike, Octavia y Rainbow Dash.

-Creo que esto ya se esta acabando, mejor me voy .

Dijo Twilight.

-Sí, yo tambien me voy.

Dijo Rarity. Después de eso , todas se fueron hasta solo quedarse Octavia, Fluttershy y Rainbow. La fiesta oficialmente habia terminado y las tres decidieron irse. Fluttershy iba saliendo por la puerta cuando pareció que se le había olvidado algo, así que se acercó a Rainbow y le dijo:

-¡Te amo!

Fluttershy se tapó la boca y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Se pone rara cuando toma demasiado, casi siempre hace eso, jeje.

Dijo Rainbow Dash volteando a ver avergonzada a Octavia.

-Parece que le agradas a muchas yeguas. Es decir, esa pegaso naranja, la ponie vaquera y ahora la pegaso de crin rosada.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que , esa ponie vaquera, es mi ex, la de crin rosa, es mi amiga de la infancia, y la naranja…

Rainbow Dash dio un suspiro que obviamente podia interpretarse como, amor.

Rainbow volvió a abrir la boca pero con una sonrisa en ella y dijo:

-Es mi… Aprendiz, le enseñaba a volar, se ha vuelto muy buena en ello…

-Ah, ¿Sí? Parece que le tienes mucho afecto, en serio, ¿Sólo es una aprendiz tuya?

Obviamente para Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo era algo mas que su aprediz, y lo que sentia por ella era algo mas grande que amor. Estuvo a punto de decirle que era su novia, cuando escucho la voz de su amada en la conciencia decirle ¨Lo quiero mantener en secreto…¨

-Sí, solo eso, una aprendiz, jeje.

Dijo con una voz nerviosa a mas no poder.

-Por cierto, tenemos que irnos a tú nueva casa. Tenemos asuntos que tratar…

-Vale , entonces vámonos.

Respondió Octavia con una sonrisa. Ambas salieron por la puerta, caminaron un par de cuadras en silencio y llegaron a la casa.

-Bien, llegamos.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-Sí, perdón por el tamaño, pero es la unica que tengo en el centro, y-

-No , no es eso, es que es exageradamente enorme y lujosa!

-Jajaja, crei que te quejabas por que estaba chica. Bueno, entremos, si te gustó el exterior, el interior te va a encantar.

La casa, bueno, la enorme mansión era de color blanco con algunas partes de negro, era de un estilo moderno. Entraron a la casa, la cual ya estaba amueblada.

-Y… ¿Cuándo pasas por tus cosas?

Dijo Octavia.

-Nunca, tambien son un regalo.

-Wow! Gra—

-Eh! Calla, ni se te ocurra agradecerme.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.

-No hay neces—

-Gracias!

-Jolines, ya lo hiciste. Bueno, deja te doy un tour rapido.

De la puerta, hacia el lado izquierdo, un poco mas al fondo, se encontraba la cocina, que al igual que toda la casa, era enorme. Tenia varios hornos y estufas, un enorme frigorífico de metal inoxidable de acabado brillante, encima de cada estufa habia puertecitas para guardar la comida, trastos y esas cosas. Y en medio de todo habia una mesita con espacio para 4 ponies, pero solo habian dos sillas. Del lado derecho estaba el comedor gigante con una mesa rectangular, encima estaba un enorme candelabro y al centro de la mesa habia un florero color blanco con flores artificiales moradas. Siguiendo derecho, estaba una enorme sala que ocupaba el tamaño de la cocina y el comedor juntas, al centro, hacia atrás del lado izquierdo habia unos sillones de color blanco con cojines café muy oscuros, una mesita al centro, a la izquierda, una chimenea , la cual tenia encima una enorme pantalla plasma de 100 pulgadas con pantalla retina. De frente al televisor, del lado derecho, se encontraban las escaleras hacia los otros 2 pisos.

-Oye , Rainbow, ¿No me estabas dando un tour por la casa? ¿Por que te quedas sentada ahí?

-Las dos plantas superiores , son solo recámaras, las puedes ver luego, mientras…

Rainbow Dash le dio unas palmaditas al espacio libre al lado suyo en el sofá.

-Tenemos un tema que tratar.

Octavia se dirigió hacia el lado derecho de Rainbow.

-Vale, cuéntame. ¿Desde cuando sientes esto?

-Fue hace mas o menos 3 semanas, en Canterlot, estaba lluvioso y ella aparecio, se acerco con una sonrisa, me extendio el paraguas, y se ofrecio a acompañarme a mi departamento.

-Bien, el tipico amor de primera vista. Vaya cursilería.

-Pero, es que ni yo lo puedo entender, ella me hace sentir como … como, no se, es difícil ponerlo en palabras. Cuando la veo, mi corazon se acelera y todo dentro de mi comienza a calentarse—

-¿Cómo, de manera sexual?

-No, no, bueno… podria ser.

Dijo Octavia mientras se mordía el labio inferior y miraba hacia abajo.

-Bueno, ese no es el punto!

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es?

-Lo que pasa, es que no estoy segura de ser lesbiana, ademas…

Rainbow seguia viendo los ojos de Octavia fijamente, y Octavia no pudo evitar sentirse rara, la mirada de Rainbow Dash era tan penetrante que ella sintio que la ponie que estaba frente de sí, a la cual habia conocido apenas hace unas horas, ya lo supiera casi todo de ella solo con verla, por que esos preciosos ojos de color violeta, podia sentirlos dentro de ella, irrumpiendo en lo que sentia .

-¿Ademas?

Pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Jamas he besado a otra ponie—

-Eso se puede arreglar.

Rainbow Dash se movio rapida y ágilmente hacia la cara de Octavia y la beso. Octavia tenia los ojos abiertos todavía por el shock, pero Rainbow la tomo por las mejillas con ambas patas y ahí fue cuando comenzo a cerrarlos. Los besos de Rainbow Dash cada vez eran mas y mas apasionados, todos y cada uno mas febriles que el anterior. Octavia la tomo con una pata por el cuello y la otra por detrás de la cabeza atrayendola hacia sí misma. Rainbow tambien cambio su posición: Tomo a Octavia por la espalda con una pata, y con la otra la tomo de las nalgas, subiendola a sus piernas. Ambas lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a jueguetear. Los besos se tornaron de pasivos a agresivos, pero esto los hacia mas deliciosos. La unica que comenzo a calentarse fue Octavia, asi que se despego para decirle a Rainbow Dash que la queria en la cama, pero ella la interrumpio primero.

-Wow, creo que te pasaste un poquitín. ¿Y bien? ¿Te gustó haberte besado con otra ponie?

-A decir verdad, sí, besas increíblemente bien, guapa…

Octavia volvio a besarla, pero ni ese ni el anterior beso significaron algo para ella, esto era solo para ayudar a su nueva amiga, pero parece que lo malinterpretó.

-Oye, esto, yo…

-Te quiero en la cama!

Interrumpio bruscamente Octavia.

-Mira, me has entendido mal, esto solo era para ayudarte a saber si te gustaba el asunto de besarte con otra ponie, no quiero que llegue a mas.

-Me gusto, asi que ven—

-¿Si te gusta Vinyl, como planeas serle fiel si caes ante la tentación de estar conmigo?

Octavia se bajo de las piernas de Rainbow, se arrodilló en la alfombra y le dijo.

-Por favor, perdoname! Me dejé llevar por la situación, y yo no quise—

-Calma, no pasa nada, le pasa a muchas… bueno, no es que sea algo comun pero, bueno, me entendiste ¿no?

Octavia mantenía la cabeza agachada. En cuanto Rainbow Dash mencionó a Vinyl, todo deseo desapareció de su mente, reapareció y se transformo en deseo hacia Vinyl. Sin embargo, ella seguía avergonzada, ni siquiera podía ver a Rainbow a los ojos.

-Ya, tranquila, no te sientas mal…

Le susurro de manera muy compasiva Rainbow Dash.

-Mirame…

La levantó, y la volvió a sentar al lado de ella. Traía la cara llena de lágrimas, así que Rainbow le quito los mechones de cabello de la cara, le sostuvo la mejilla con una mano, y le limpió las lágrimas a besos, y cuando terminó, le levanto la cabeza. Ambas estaban muy cerca, tanto que podían sentir el aliento de la otra.

-Escucha, eres muy sexy, eres buena persona, divertida y tienes una voz muy bella, por lo que me extrañaría muchísimo que no hubiese ponie alguna que se resista a ti, menos si se trata de Vinyl, que se ve que ama la música tanto como tú.

Octavia sonrio, le tomó la mano y la abrazó.

-¿Sabes? De niña jamás tuve amigas…

Comenzó Octavia.

-Toda mi vida era tomar clases de Chelo la gran parte del día, y nunca me dejaban salir a jugar, mis padres decian que si hacia eso me mancharia. Vaya, que excusa tan frágil… Las niñas de mi instituto, siempre se burlaban de mi, me decian que era una niña mimada, que era la bebita de papi y que jamás crecería. A la hora del almuerzo, siempre estaba sentada en un rincón, con la esperanza de que nadie me fuese a molestar en ese horario del día. Mis compañeros inclusive me molestaban, me maltrataban, y me dijeron que si les contaba a mis padres, ellos me harían pagar. No hubo ni un solo dia de mi existencia en el que no deseara estar muerta, sin embargo, siempre tuve que mantener esta… máscara, algo con lo que pudiera evitar que la sociedad no me viera como la típica adolescente discriminada con problemas sociales.

Octavia rompió en llanto, y después levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- Vine a Ponieville sólo con el afán de viajar y pasar el rato, pero nunca esperé encontrar una pegaso tan linda como tú, que en poco se convertiría en mi mejor amiga.

Rainbow Dash la alejó, la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de desbordarse y la besó en la frente.

-Te quiero amiga.

Octavia regresó a los brazos de Rainbow Dash sólo para mantenerse en el calor de su pecho. Tuvo que pasar un largo rato para que alguna de las dos hablara.

-Yo también tuve una mala infancia, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso, Estamos aquí para hablar sobre Vinyl…

Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Si no mal recuerdo, te ¨Enamoró¨ con su mirada ¿No?

-Mas bien, sus sonrisa, jamas le he visto los ojos, siempre trae esas gafas negras.

-Vale, su sonrisa… solo su cara, parece que yo te e besado y te enamoré mas rápido…

Octavia quedó en silencio, puesto que no sabía realmente lo que sentía por Vinyl, la unicornio Dj de sonrisa encantadora, o Rainbow Dash, la pegaso mas bella y atenta que haya conocido.

-Venga, que es de coña!

Dijo mientras le daba golpecitos con el codo.

-Bueno, estas segura ¿De que es amor? Digo, solo por que la viste no significa que te guste, cometí ese error unas cuantas veces.

-Ten en cuenta que nunca tuve ojos para las ponies, bueno, tampoco para los potros…

-Vale, y tú, ¿Crees que le gustes a ella?

-Pues, no lo se, me dijo que yo era agradable…

-Te diré lo que tienes que hacer.

-Te escucho.

-Róbale un beso.

-¿Cómo?

-Invítala a cenar, platiquen un rato, dile que la quieres llevar al sofá para platicar mas cómodamente, cuando estés cerca de ella, y un silencio se haga presente, no lo pienses…

Se levantó, fue hacia la puerta, y a punto de despegar, prosiguió.

-¡Sólo hazlo!

Y se fue volando.

-Gracias!

Gritó Octavia mientras veía como se alejaba aquella pegaso.

Rainbow abrió la puerta de su mansión en las nubes, subio las escaleras silenciosamente, levanto las sábanas con cuidado de no despertar a Scootaloo , y se metió en la cama, le dio un beso en la frente a su amada, y finalmente se recostó. Cerro los ojos, y la alarma empezó a sonar. Un nuevo día había comenzado.

Ni Scootaloo ni Rainbow Dash planeaban despertarse, aunque ese dia , a las 7:00 tenian un asunto en casa de los padres de Scootaloo, todavía habia tiempo para dormir, por lo que Rainbow apagó la alarma, y volvio a dormir. Cuando despertó Scootaloo , Ya eran las 5:30.

-Levántate floja!

Dijo Scootaloo mientras movía bruscamente a Rainbow Dash.

-Falta una hora y media para ir con mis padres y ni siquiera estamos bañadas!

-Vale…

Dijo Rainbow Dash todavía algo dormida.

-Tuuuú metete… a bañar …ya te alcanzo…

Scootaloo se metió a la regadera, un minuto mas tarde, escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. Rainbow abrio la puerta de la regadera, y se metio a bañar. Agarro a Scootaloo por los hombros, posó su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, y mientras besaba su cuello, comenzó a bajar sus cascos por los brazos de Scootaloo , bajó a su intimidad y le sobó el clítoris. Scootaloo soltó pequeños gemidos, pero tomó la mano de Rainbow Dash, y la alejó, se dio la vuelta, y la besó en la boca.

-Sabes que lo que mas me gusta es tener sexo contigo, y te amo, pero tenemos que apurarnos!

Dijo Scootaloo.

-Quizás llegando, ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece raro…

-¿Qué te parece raro?

-No traes resaca. Mi primera vez , cuando me llene hasta la cabeza de alcohol, me dolía mucho la cabeza y no dejaba de vomitar.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Rainbow la abrazó por la espalda, posando su barbilla en el hombro de Scootaloo.

-Pues nada, sabes que soy adicta al sexo. Sólo quería cambiar de tema antes de que me ganase el deseo.

-Y… ¿Le has vencido?

-Nope.

Dijo acariciándole los pechos.

-Pero como has dicho, hay que apurarnos.

Le besó la frente.

10 Minutos después, ambas ya estaban fuera.

Una vez se secó, Scootaloo se sentó con las manos tapándole la cara.

-Eh… ¿Qué tienes?

Dijo Rainbow Dash con una voz tranquilizadora, sentándose a su lado y abrazándola con un brazo.

-Tenemos un problemín…

Le contesto Scootaloo mientras se recostaba en el cuerpo de Rainbow Dash.

-Es que, bueno, acerca de esta noche…

-Sin rodeos linda.

-Mis papás no saben que soy lesbiana, ni mucho menos que estoy locamente enamorada de mi maestra.

-No entiendo ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Que no se como decirles que su hija salió disfuncional!

-Eh! Calla, ser lesbiana no tiene nada de malo!

-Lo se, pero no se como reaccionarían ellos.

-Tú sólo diles, estare allí, como siempre, para apoyarte.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro.

-Te amo. Por cierto, te ves preciosa.

-Gracias, tú tambien lo estás. Por cierto, esto ayudará a que tus padres sepan que tienes buen gusto.

Rainbow Dash agachó la cabeza y la besó un largo rato.

Eran las 6:40 y las dos ya estaban por salir. Cerraron el portón y se fueron lo más rapido que pudieron.

A lo lejos ya podian ver la casa, y faltaba solo un minuto para las siete.

Tocaron la puerta. El reloj cambió de las 6:59 a las 7:00, justo a tiempo.

-Ay, no puede ser!

Exclamó la madre de Scootaloo, Silvia.

-Cuanto has crecido! Ambas! Se ven lindísimas!

Silvia abrazó cálidamente a su hija.

-Pasen, pasen… Se deben de estar muriendo de frío.

Dijo mientras abría un poco más la puerta y extendía la pata.

-Muchas gracias señora.

Dijo Rainbow Dash con un sonrisa, empujando a Scootaloo hacia dentro.

Una vez dentro, Scootaloo volvió a abrazar a su madre.

-Te extrañe muchísimo mamá!, por cierto, ¿Dónde esta papá?

-Ya bajo!

Grito el padre, Victor.

Bajó las escaleras como relámpago.

-Hija mía, cuanto has crecido!

-Lo mismo dije yo.

Interrumpió Silvia mientras Victor abrazaba a su hija.

-Rainbow, los años te han favorecido hija! Te ves mas madura.

Dijo el padre, quien consideraba a Rainbow Dash como su hija desde el día en que la conoció y se ofreció a cuidar a Scootaloo.

-Ven acá linda!

Dijo, extendiendo los brazos. Rainbow se acerco y lo abrazó.

-Pues, tampoco es como que estuviese muy vieja, sólo tengo 21…

Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-No me refería a eso, me refería a lo… intelectual. Cuando nos conocimos entraste con la pata izquierda…

-Pues, gracias. Supongo.

-Vale, vengan, sientense. Queremos presentarles a alguien, sobre todo a ti Scootaloo. Es un potro al que queremos especialmente que TÚ conozcas…

Dijo Victor mientras llevaba a su esposa hacia la mesa.

-Oye…

Le susurró Scootaloo a Rainbow Dash.

-No se cómo les voy a explicar que sólo tengo ojos para ti.

-No te preocupes, cuando lo sientas, hazlo.

Toda la familia se sentó, incluyendo a Rainbow. Sirvieron la cena:

Lasagna, pan de ajo con especias, vino tinto y ensalada.

-Todo se ve delicioso, señor y señora…

Dijo Rainbow mientras se decidia si llamarles por su nombre o su apellido.

-Nada de cortesías hija, llámanos por nuestros nombres.

Dijo Victor.

-De acuerdo, se ve delicioso, Silvia y Victor.

Repitio Rainbow Dash.

-Muchas gracias, es la receta de la familia del Oeste de Equestria.

Contestó Silvia.

-¿Qué les parece si comenzamos? No hemos comido nada en todo el día…

Dijo Scootaloo nerviosa, puesto que seguia sin saber como explicarles a sus papás que era lesbiana.

-Y… ¿Cómo les fue todos estos años? ¿Qué hicieron?

Dijo Victor mientras partía la lasagna con el cuchillo.

-Pues…

Dijo Scootaloo.

¨Tuvimos sexo desenfrenado y apasionado a mas no poder diario¨ Pensó Scootaloo.

-Lo mismo de antes.

Dijo Rainbow Dash al ver que Scootaloo se ponia cada vez más nerviosa.

-Le estuve enseñando nuevos trucos, manejar velocidad y eso… aprende muy rápido, vuestra hija es una prodigio, en serio. Muy buena.

Le dirigió una sonrisa a su novia.

-Me alegro, siempre fue su sueño ser como tú.

Dijo Victor.

-Ehm, gracias.

Contestó Rainbow Dash.

Después de media hora mas, ya habían acabado, llevaron el postre: Brownies con chispas de chocolate enormes. Rainbow fue la única que comio mas de la cuenta, ya que siempre fue muy tragona.

Se sobó la barriga, se limpió la boca y dijo :

-Gracias, estuvo riquísimo.

-Que bueno que les haya gustado. Ahora, Scootie, te tenemos una sorpresa…

Dijo Silvia.

-Queremos que conozcas a alguien—

-NO ME INTERESA!

Gritó Scootaloo, liberando esa presión y nervios que sintió desde el dia en que las invitaron a su casa.

-NO QUIERO CONOCER A NADIE!

-Hija…

Dijo el padre, el cual estaba preocupado por la reaccion de su hija.

-NO! AHORA ME ESCUCHAN!

Se levantó Scootaloo de la mesa.

-¡Toda mi vida, ustedes dos siempre han decidido por mi! ¡Creo que tengo el derecho para elegir con quien salir! ¡No me interesa a quien me vayan a presentar—

-Hija, calma, eso ni siquiera tiene sen—

-¡No me interrumpas! ¡Como les dije, no me interesa, sea quien sea!

-Por favor, sólo déjanos—

-¡No me interesa por que soy lesbiana! Y ya no me importa lo que ustedes dos piensen de mi, por que al fin encontré al amor de mi vida, es otra pegaso y no me averguenza admitirlo, SOY LESBIANA!

Rainbow la tomó por los hombros y la volvió a sentar.

-Ya, ya, calma…

Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Hija, nosotros no… no teníamos idea.

Dijo Silvia .

-Ahora, si me permites…

Dijo la madre, saliendo del comedor, y volviendo con una canasta.

-Es tu nuevo hermano, es el a quien queríamos que conocieras…

Silvia sacó al potrillo, el cual estaba envuelto en una gruesa tela de color dorado.

-Bueno, hija, no tienes que sentirte así…

Dijo el padre.

-No nos importa que seas lesbiana, para nada! Nos alegra mucho que hayas tenido la confianza para decirnos.

-Ves, te dije que no saldria mal.

Le dijo Rainbow Dash a Scootaloo.

-De hecho…

Prosiguió Víctor.

-Nos gustaría que trajeras a tu… Novia algún día para poder conocer a esa… pegaso tan importante en tu vida.

-De hecho, ya está aquí.

-¿Quien?

-Mi novia.

Ambos, tardaron en comprenderlo, pero una vez lo hicieron, se rieron.

-Buena forma de romper el hielo nuevamente!

Dijo Silvia.

-Jajajaja! ¿O sea, estás diciendo que Rainbow Dash, la pegaso que te gana por 6 años, es tu novia? Jajajaja!, ya , en serio, nos gustaría que la trajeras un día…

Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash permanecieron serias ante las risas de los padres de Scootaloo.

Victor puso cara de incredulidad al ver como las dos se agarraron de la mano de aquella forma tan dulce y protectora.

Se detuvo la risa.

-Oh, ya veo…

Dijo el padre.

-Sabes, si te hace feliz, créeme, no hay problema.

Continuó con una sonrisa de aprobación.

-Al menos es reconfortante saber que es alguien que conocemos…

Scootaloo se acurrucó en el hombro de Rainbow.

-Se lo incómoda que te estarás sintiendo, Scootie, quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, siempre te querremos… en fin, ¿Quieres ver a tu hermanito?

Ambas se levantaron a admirar aquella pequeña figura.

Poco después, salieron de la casa, Victor las acompaño a la puerta.

-Hey…

Victor detuvo a Rainbow Dash.

-Se que quieres mucho a Scootaloo, lo digo por la forma en que ambas se ven con tanto afecto y cariño… Por favor, cuídala.

-Lo hare.

-Tú también hazlo.

-Igualmente.

Rainbow volvio la cabeza hacia la puerta, y Victor la volvio a detener.

-Si ambas son felices, no me importaría ver a mi hija con un vestido de novia en un altar junto a ti…

Rainbow no pude evitar soltar un par de lagrimas con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias… suegro!

-No hay de que, siempre las aprecie a ambas, de hecho, no me gustaria verla con nadie mas que contigo, tomó una muy buena eleccion.

Ambos se abrazaron, se despidieron una vez mas, y se fueron cada quien a sus asuntos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Dijo Scootaloo.

-Pues… Por nada.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, tu papá me dijo que le alegraba que me hayas escogido a mi y no a otra.

-Que bien.

Scootaloo besó a Rainbow Dash.

-Oye… cuando vi a tu hermanito…

-Sí, dime.

-¿No te gustaría que tengamos un hijo?

-Sabes que por mas que quisieramos no se puede.

-Ya, pero existe esto de… creo que se llamaba inseminacion artificial.

-Pues, no lo se…

-Sólo digo, que el ver aquellas sonrisas en la boca de tus padres, hizo que pensara en nosotras dos, ademas, siempre tuve ese deseo de sentir esas patitas golpeando en mi estomago…

Scootaloo la besó de nuevo.

-Vamonos. No olvides esto… Te amo!

.

.

.

Diganme, ¿Les gusta que haga esto asi de largo, o los prefieren mas cortos?

Se aceptan consejos


End file.
